Stormy Nights: Fire and Ice
by Lucifersdaughter
Summary: My name is Dean. I live with my ill father and my innocent brother Sam. I sell my body for money to help support us. I have a new long term customer Lucifer who loves to inflict pain. And then I meet his younger brother who just happens to be my new teacher. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Before reading this will contain sexual abuse but not much of it because I really don't like writing it and it is so not the main focus of this story. **

I was one of the best. Highly paid for and constantly asked for so that I was raking in the money.

I made the right noises, said the right words, I'd do what they told me without a complaint. If they wanted me to scream I'd give the best performance. If they wanted me to just lie there and take it I could do that too.

"Dean this is Lucifer" My pimp Crowley, although he makes us call him king, told me.

Lucifer smirked while he looked me up and down. He was deviously good looking with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. "I'd take him"

"Great" I stepped forward towards him but Crowley pulled me back by the hair harshly pulling me into his body. I cried at the pain of it. "Be a good boy" Crowley whispered in my ear running a hand down my body. "Lucifer is a very high client"

"I will" I whispered .

"Good" Crowley let me go and I stumbled right into Lucifer.

"Steady there" Lucifer grinned down at me, I looked up at him. He was freakishly tall, I may be on the shorter side but he seemed to go on for miles. He wound an arm around my waist and walked me out.

"I can walk" I shoved myself away from him once we were outside.

Lucifer laughed running a hand across my cheek which I stood there and took it for. "You're a feisty compliant one aren't you?"

"We going to stand out here forever? Because I don't know about you, but it's cold out here" I started to walk.

"Left" Lucifer called out.

"What?" I turned back around. Lucifer pointed to a sleek black car that looked brand spanking new and damn was it nice. "Cool car" I ran my hand across it.

"Fan of cars eh?"

"Yes"

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen"

"Can you drive?" Lucifer dangled the keys in his hands.

"Really?" I perked up.

Lucifer just dropped the keys on the floor and got into the passenger side. Fair enough. I picked the keys up and then got into the driver's seat.

Cars were my passion. My father had a friend who was like an uncle to me Bobby, owned a car lot where I worked in the garage working on the cars. It was my job straight after school and although it didn't pay much, I was surrounded by cars so I was happy.

I started the car up and relaxed in the seat, glancing across to Lucifer once the car had started. He sat back in the seat, eyes at the front. When he caught me looking at him he offered me a smile, even smiling it came off as a smirk.

If I was impressed by his car it was nothing compared to when we got to his house. It wasn't a massive house it was just an apartment but it was posh, all dark tones and impressionable furniture.

"My bedroom's the first one on the right. I'll go get us a drink" Lucifer strode off down the corridor and I turned from the main room down the opposite corridor. There were two rooms on one side, one on the other and a door at the end of the corridor. I entered Lucifer's room.

It wasn't much different from the rest of the house, dark but nice.

I lounged on the four poster bed which was of course black. The quilt and sheets were cotton not silk like I imagined.

"Here" Lucifer handed me a black and white squared glass of a black liquid. I sipped it tasting fresh cold coke, Lucifer had the same.

"You can watch TV if you want" Lucifer nodded towards the flat screen TV mounted on the wall that I hadn't realised was there.

"Oh okay" All of my clients usually got straight down to business unless they wanted us drunk first.

Lucifer paced the room as I turned the TV on with a mobile in his hand. After five minutes he strode out the room with an "I'll be back" to me as he did.

I watched the TV but on a Friday afternoon there was really nothing on apart from the run-ons of Days Of Our Life's. I was not interested, primarily due to it all being drama which I had plenty enough of.

"My friend is out tonight" Lucifer returned sinking down onto the bed behind me and rubbing my shoulders.

I leaned back into him as his hands wandered from my shoulders trailing slowly down my body. He reached my jeans and snaked his hands under them, one trailing circles on my thigh, the other tracing patterns on my boxers. He gripped me, his finger flicked the head making me buck and moan.

He flipped me on my stomach across the bed with surprising strength as he stretched out my arms and tied something around my wrists. I opened my eyes to see my wrists pined to the bedposts with cloth, his hands then gripped my ankles and tied them up. Cold metal ran across my back and I didn't realise it was scissors until the material of my top collapsed around my body.

"How the fuck do you suppose I get home?" I asked furiously as he did the exact same thing to my jeans.

Lucifer ran a finger down my cheek. "Don't worry about that, my guest is the same size as you. You may borrow his if you please me well" He turned my arm over kneeling over with a needle.

"No" I bucked trying to get away but the bonds securing my body to the bed was too tight. The needle sinked in and I turned my face away.

"Don't worry" Lucifer told me. "It won't affect you"

Lucifer gripped my chin bringing my head towards his where he pressed his lips against mine, his hand wandered down my body as he did.

I closed my eyes and just let him. His lips became harsher; his hands gripped my skin hard. I whimpered making Lucifer smile and them he swung out of my gaze.

He stood behind me, his hands resting on my buttocks. I gripped my fingers over the bedposts, bit down on the bed sheets and closed my eyes.

Just because he was a bit harsher than all the others I had didn't mean it was going to hurt so much. I believed that.

I was ready. I was wrong.

000

I was crying once I had got out his house, stumbling along the street aching like never before.

I had never been seriously hurt on the job. You would think so being a prostitute but I had had the luck of not coming across the sick wacko's out there until now.

I dragged myself home hurting the entire way there and worrying what people would do to me if they saw me in such a weakened state.

I hated what I had to do but it was necessary. It hadn't started until three years ago; three years ago I was thirteen and was just like any other teenager. The only bad thing to have ever happened to me was my mom dying in a mysterious house fire when I was four.

Then my father John, a Marine had fallen gravely ill. And suddenly I had to keep the house going, to bring the money in, to look after my little brother and take care of my ill father. So I found the best way to make money was to sell my body.

When I entered the house it was all silent. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table doing what was most likely his homework. "Hey Dean" Sam grinned once he saw me.

I put on a brave face, biting my lip to hide the pain that was so evident on my face when I walked home. "It's Friday evening and you're doing homework?"

Sam gave me a delirious look. "School hasn't started yet"

"Yeah I knew that" I waved a hand. "Just messing around"

"Okaaaay" Sam dragged the word out turning back to what he was doing. I peeked over his shoulder but Sam quickly put his hand over it.

"I'm working on something, I'll show you when I'm done"

"Okay kiddo" I tousled his hair. "I don't feel too good, so I'm going to lie down. I've ate, can you take care of dinner and dad?"

"Sure Dean" Sam nodded. I squeezed his shoulder and headed for the bathroom. I took a shower cleaning myself, trying to ignore the blood that flowed down the drain. I rummaged in the cupboard finding fast relieving painkillers and climbed into bed. It didn't help anything with the pain; I barely got any sleep because of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Guy's thank you for the reviews! And to those who favourited and followed. **

I felt slightly better in the morning. I took my usual shower, the hot water when it hit the sore spots made me want to scream; instead I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood. I pulled on track suit pants and a white wife beater vest and padded out into the hallway.

Sam was already up; I could hear the TV coming from the living room. I opened the door seeing Sam lounging across the sofa with the remote, the dog on his lap and glass of orange juice at his feet. On the table top was a bowl of half eaten cereal and milk. I knew immediately it was Sam's, despite the fact he was the only one up, he was the only one who didn't eat everything that was in front of him.

"Sam clean up your mess and take the glass off the floor before Marley knocks it over"

"Yes Dean" Sam slowly got off the chair to do what I asked. I shook my head; Sam was always such an ass in the morning.

Once he had done that the dog in his arms the entire time I went into dad's room.

He was lying in the bed, his eyes half-open, the quilt covering his body. "Father?" I sat on the edge of the bed. He turned his eyes to me.

"Dean get me up" Dad croaks.

I get his wheelchair from the corner of his room and help him into it. I followed behind him as he wheeled the chair into the kitchen, sensing me behind him he gave me a glare to back off.

I did, going into the room with Sam but I kept my eyes on my dad throughout.

Dad used to be a marine until an accident occurred leaving him confined to a wheelchair for life, his lower body from below the groin, thank god, utterly useless. He also had low energy leaving him passing out in the middle of the day at any time, sleeping for days and being depressed.

He could still lift weights, he could still move his upper body, he could still use the loo but he wouldn't ever be able to walk. He was depressed and angry constantly.

It was hard to look after him. Maybe if it was just him and me it would be easy but it wasn't.

School was next week and I was dreading it. When there was no school I would stay at home all day and leave Sam in charge when I went to work. When there was school I had to leave my dad for the day. I would rush home at lunch and break, getting Sam to do the same with his. I always felt bad leaving dad alone while I went to school but it had to be done and dad assured me it be fine, that he could cope without me for a few hours.

Dad came into the living room after eating something from the kitchen. "Are you going to watch the TV all day?" Dad asked Sam.

"I don't know"

"It's a nice day; you shouldn't be cooped up in here"

"I'll call Matt"

"You do that"

Sam jumped off the sofa and then Dad turned to me. "And you should too Dean"

"I'm okay here thanks" I took Sam's vacant spot, wincing as I did.

Dad went to open his mouth but Sam bounded back into the room. "There's a match going on, Caden is taking his dog so I'm taking Marley" There wasn't a place where Sam didn't take Marley, he was practically addicted to the King Charles Spaniel dog of his. She was too cute though for anybody to not like her.

"Be back when it gets dark" Dad warned.

"I will. Bye guys"

Once Sam had left, dad asked. "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're hurting when you sit down"

"I'm fine dad"

"Don't lie to me Dean"

"I fell over yesterday" I shrugged.

"Are you embarrassed that you got hurt or something?" Dad's eyes probed mine.

"That wasn't it"

"Well which one is it Dean? It's either your lying how you got hurt or you'll embarrassed which is it?"

If I said embarrassed Dad would be upset, if I said I was lying dad would demand the truth.

So I went with the second and lied further. "Yesterday a guy shoved into me and mugged me but I didn't have anything on me. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you"

"Dean" Dad put a hand on my shoulder. "You tell me these things, do you hear me?"

"Yes" I ducked my head but dad brought my chin up to offer me a rare smile and rub my head. My father was never really an affectionate man so when he was with you it was special. I wanted to lean into him and take in the comfort only a father could give but I didn't.

Sam came back in time for dinner which he did for all three off us. Sam was the cook of the family, with me and dad not having the slightest clue how to that job fell to Sam. He loved cooking, the little weirdo that he was.

Sam was a special kind of weird. When dad brought us up like marine's Sam rebelled, that was normal. But Sam rebelled by throwing himself into school work, which was not.

After dinner I left for work. Crowley operated out of his club Flamingo's, in the afternoon the place was silent from the outside but once I got inside they were setting up for the night.

Crowley's right hand man met me at the door and led me up to the office.

"Hi Dean" Megan was sitting on one of the stools at the bar, her hand reaching out to stop Crowley's right hand man in his tracks, her eyes stayed on me. She was dressed in ordinary clothes but still managed to look glamorous none the less.

Crowley was more than just a pimp who owned a club; he was a mafia lord in the underworld of the United States. He remained far below the FBI radar that nobody but his business associates knew this fact. He wasn't well known in the public, all the people that stepped through the doors of Flamingo's had no idea the owner was in fact a mafia lord.

Megan was Crowley's second line of command in the mafia, she was the one who told me who Crowley really was that made me suspect she wasn't as loyal to Crowley as the man thought.

Not that I was going to tell him that, for one I shouldn't even know in the first place and two I owed him nothing.

"Hi Megan" I said back to her but Crowley's right hand man was out of her grasp and propelling me up the stairs.

Crowley's office was beige and leather everything, remaining always dark with one small window that was never opened. "Boss"

"Come in"

I was shoved in and left alone with Crowley. I started to get up and then a hand grabbed the back of my neck and I slammed into someone's legs.

"Hello again Dean"

Lucifer wrung my neck backwards moving me to my knee's so I was in line with his crotch. "No please" The words came out my mouth without my say so making the people in the room smirk.

"He usually doesn't complain" Crowley said to Lucifer, the smirk plastered on his face. "You've really made a difference"

"In one session" Lucifer nodded. "Imagine what I could do with-"

"Ten" Crowley suggested.

"Yes ten" Lucifer patted my head, I felt like throwing up.

"Of course he has school and other customers"

"Yes education completely. I have other matters to attend"

"Will three times a week be to your taste?"

"It will" Lucifer pulled me up by the scruff of my neck fitting me into his side and shook Crowley's hand.

Then we were leaving down the back of the stairs and out into the fresh air. It was the same car but this time I wasn't driving it, he shoved me into the passenger seat then got in himself.

I squeezed my eyes shut as the car took off. Not again. Just please not again.

And I knew for a fact that ten sessions with Lucifer would utterly destroy me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well thanks guys for reviewing, favouriting and following. Bitblondetoday: I know right. CHiKa-RoXy: I would tell you but then I'd have to kill you, no haha I'm joking but Dean and in turn you will find out. **

**Thanks for the reviews guys! **

**I am so sorry for how short this one was but it was necessary, the next one will be longer to make up for it. **

Lucifer stroked me with a lovers caress after he finished with me. He walked out the bedroom; the curtains were now open showing how dark it was outside. How long had I been here?

I stood up, the pain rippled through me making me scream and collapse onto the bed. Tears ran down my face and I wiped them away with the sheets. I pulled my boxers on brushing against the pain, thankful I wore boxers instead of briefs.

Lucifer came back in and stripped the sheets, throwing the quilt back onto the bed. "You mays well stay here tonight. After all I don't want something that's mine walking around vulnerable outside. I'm taking a shower, want to join?"

I shook my head and curled up in the quilt when Lucifer went to get his shower.

I woke up four hours later to see Lucifer on the bed next to me; he had left the quilt around me and had fresh sheets around his body.

I got off the bed and used his shower then walked to the kitchen. It was still dark and I didn't think I could walk all the way back home; I would wait when it started to get light when the buses would start running. I didn't have any change on me but I assumed Lucifer would not mind me taking $1.75 for fare.

As I started to make the coffee I heard a door bang. "I'll have one"

I spun around seeing a guy I never met before. He was dressed in a beige trench coat covering his entire frame which was slim and wiry with broad shoulders. He had dark hair, tannish skin that was completty smooth and he was absolutely gorgeous.

"What"

"Coffee" He pointed. "I'll have one"

"Okay" I turned back making two cups. "Are you Lucifer's guest?"

"Guest? He called me a guest. That bastard" He chuckled then held his hand out to me. "I am Castiel and you?"

"Dean" I shook his hand then gave him his coffee, he sipped it straight away and didn't even wince.

"Dean whom?"

"Winchester"

"Are you Lucifer's boyfriend?" Castiel asked straight out, sitting down at the table and gesturing for me to do the same.

"No"

"It's kind of nasty"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry. I never meant to offend your skill in coffee making"

"Coffee? Oh" For a minute there I thought he was saying being gay was disgusting. I knew I was gay since I was little when my friends started to fancy girls and I preferred the boys over the girls. And there was a reason I approached Crowley instead of Lilith to get paid for sex.

I shrugged. "I don't drink much coffee"

"Does that explain it then?"

"I don't know" I said slowly. Was this guy an alien or something?

"How old are you?" On the other hand his voice was the mix of husky and velvety, complete lush. I just wanted him to keep talking.

"Sixteen"

"Oh, isn't that a bit too young for Lucifer?"

"Who said I was with Lucifer?"

"Oh I'm sorry but you did never say-"

"So you just assumed?" My voice raised an inch.

"I'm sorry to offend you Dean" My name on his tongue, I groaned.

"Are you in pain?" Castiel's brows furrowed.

"No" I chuckled. Yes I was in pain but at that moment the only pain I was in was keeping my hands off Castiel.

"Castiel I didn't know you were coming back this morning"

I hate treacle tart simply because it makes me want to throw up, it's dark, it's sickly and you can't have too much of it before you just can't take it no longer. It describes Lucifer perfectly.

Castiel stared hard at Lucifer. "I didn't know I had to tell you my comings and goings"

Lucifer held the gaze then dropped it, coming over to me and kissing me on the lips. "I'm going to drive Dean home, you here for the day?"

"Probably"

Lucifer pushed me back from the chair wrapping a hand around my wrist to tug me into his side then walked me out. I suddenly didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay with Castiel drinking coffee and just talking.

I took one last look at Castiel to commit to memory before walking out. I hoped to see him again.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Contact has been made" _

_"Wonderful, anything more?" _

_"No you've got to give it time"  
_

_"Don't answer me back" _

_"You're right, I'm sorry boss"_

Castiel awoken with a start, the room burst into his vision looking completely unfamiliar to him. The entire house was bathed in dark and the bedrooms were no exception, he had dark red walls which were a slight difference from the black of the rest of the house but still the room was too dark for his liking.

It was his last choice for a place to stay at. He was low on money only having enough money for low rent now that Michael had kicked him out.

He was twenty four and had still lived with his guardian, his oldest brother Michael but the board was free, he chipped in on the food and Michael made sure he was safe. That's what Castiel liked about Michael, he may always be a bit overprotective but at least you knew with him he'd keep you safe. Until you had an argument with him and he kicked you out.

They had screamed at each other for what seemed like hours on end, nearly on the brink of the fight turning physical. Then Castiel dropped the bombshell, the big mistake he could have made right then and he found himself homeless. There was only so far you could push someone until they finally pushed back.

So that's why when little brother got in trouble he ran to the troublemaker of the family, Lucifer.

Lucifer was a tormentor who took pleasure out of pain, he was bisexual and tended to be rough on his sex partners. For school he hardly bothered to show up preferring to drink, smoke weed and terrorize citizens with his gang.

The final straw had come for Michael was when Lucifer was sixteen and had twisted Gabriel's, the third eldest, arm all because Gabriel was getting on his nerves.

But when Michael had kicked him out family was the only option and considering all his other siblings either lived too far away or had their own families, Lucifer was the only choice. Lucifer had said that he could live there and he wouldn't have to pay a dime as long as he sold drugs now and then. Castiel had accepted that seeing the drugs as extra money.

And then yesterday happened. He saw Lucifer's boyfriend and fell for him immediately. The boy was indeed a boy clearly not of the age limit, and so Castiel shouldn't even be thinking of him in a sexual way, but the boy was so gorgeous he could not help it.

Castiel stood up and clad in his boxers he strode down towards the kitchen, Lucifer was lying on the kitchen sofa fully dressed and stared with disdain at Castiel."Could you not walk around almost naked?" He complained, turning back to the TV watching some show he was clearly not interested in considering he was facing the opposite way. And Castiel was pretty sure Lucifer didn't have eyes at the back of his head, if he did Castiel would gladly borrow them for teaching, they would just be excellent to have for the job.

"Is there some kind of dress code or something then?" Castiel asked as he switched on the kettle. He loved coffee to death, it had to be the first thing he had when he woke up and was always his first beverage of choice.

"No I would appreciate-"

"Are you expecting company?"

"Just go get changed Castiel" Lucifer hissed, sitting up to give Castiel his classic ever look, his namesake; the devil.

"Okay" Castiel complied to what his brother wanted and continued to make the coffee, grinding his teeth as Lucifer called out he wanted one just as he done making his own.

"When do you start work?" Lucifer asked as Castiel sat opposite him on the other couch.

"A day before the students go back to school on the twelve"

"Were you fired from the last one?"

"You already asked me that when I first got here" Lucifer had interrogated him for a full thirty five minutes when he had first shown up on the others doorstep before finally being let in the apartment.

"Well yes but naturally I forgot"

"So what's the point of me telling you again just so you can forget again?"

"Oh god" Lucifer hit his head on the wall behind the sofa. "Castiel when I ask you something, there's none of this snarky attitude, you give me an answer right away"

It felt like living with Michael again despite the one being kind and the other downright nasty, they both had an issue with their orders having to be followed. The bad thing about being with Lucifer was that the punishment would be far worse. "It wasn't that exactly, I was asked to leave"

"Why…oh no wait…I remember this one" Lucifer threw back his head in laughter. "You were caught doing something bad Cassy"

"I'm going out" Castiel stood up, not wanting to be around his brother.

He walked over to the coat rack, threw on his and shoved his feet in his shoes. He had just opened the door when Lucifer blocked him, arms crossed over his chest. "Where are you going?"

"I don't have to tell you" Castiel exclaimed angrily.

"Yes you fucking do" Lucifer shoved him in the chest banging him into the wall. He took hold of Castiel's wrist and dug his fingers in until Castiel began to whimper. "While you're staying at my place you do whatever I tell you to do and if you don't like it you can live elsewhere" They both knew that Castiel was stuck with Lucifer for the time being.

"The pub" Castiel said but it came out as more as a whimper than anything else, Lucifer grinned reaching overhead to reach his coat. "Let's both get a drink"

"Great" Castiel muttered under his breath, letting Lucifer out the door first. The last thing he wanted to do was go out drinking with Lucifer; he had planned to go out drinking to get rid of him.

It was only midday so there were mostly family's and construction workers around at the pub, without any hotties as Gabriel would put it Lucifer soon grew bored and dragged Castiel out with him.

They went to the supermarket having being low on food and that's when Castiel ran into Dean Winchester again. Castiel preferred organic food which Lucifer hated so they separated; Castiel was just about to meet up with Lucifer to pay for the food when he wasn't looking where he was going and smashed into someone. "I am so sorry" He apologised to whom he had knocked over before discovering that it was Dean.

"It's fine, a hand would be nice" Dean said.

Castiel frowned before getting what Dean wanted and hurled the boy up by his arm.

"Dean what a surprise" Lucifer came into view, sending a glare to Castiel as he wound his arm around the boy's waist settling his hand on the boy's backside. Dean winced as he did and Castiel ducked his head unable to meet the boy's gaze. The boy was only a child who was being hurt by an abusive adult, but as sadistic as Lucifer was he couldn't be hurting Dean too badly. Besides Castiel, being gay, knew how much it hurt the first few times you bottomed so that was probably it, yeah. Castiel couldn't feel too guilty about not doing anything, after all what could he do?

The police had got involved once when Lucifer was a teenager but the other boy had quickly denied it, they always did, and Lucifer was free to do as he pleased.

Castiel stood idly by as Dean and Lucifer made out and had a tiny conversation but even as they paid and left the supermarket Lucifer still sent glares at Castiel.

It was when they got back to Lucifer's that he made his problem known. Castiel refused to call it his home; home was with Michael and being away from there for just two weeks he already felt homesick, especially having to put up with Lucifer.

"If you ever put your hands on my Dean again I'll personally kill you" Lucifer threatened, banging the food down on the counter for emphasis.

"I wasn't looking and I knocked him down. I was just helping him up"

"He could have done that himself. Don't think I don't know you're gay"

"I hardly know him and why would I want to take something that is yours anyway?"

"Why wouldn't you Castiel?"

"Because it would be wrong. He's your boyfriend and I've never took someone else's man, least of all my own brothers"

"Good" Lucifer smiled.

**A/N: Four reviews, woo hoo, thanks guys! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Guys thanks so much for the reviews. I've never had six reviews on the same day I posted the chapter I'm blown by it all, and then it I got another review making it seven and the most I've ever got on one chapter before! Yay. **

One week later

I never got the excitement of a new school year all it were was endless pointless work and teenagers trying to act like adults but still being little kids inside. Sam always got up first to go out running with the dog, and by the time he'd get back I would be ready to take him to school.

I showered, got dressed and went into dad's room, he looked like he was asleep but I could tell he was awake. It meant he didn't want to be disturbed so I just checked him over to see that he was okay and went to get some breakfast.

When I started to wolf down Lucky Charms, Sam came back bursting with energy for school.

He didn't shut up about it the entire ride there that I was glad to drop him off at the middle school and then carry on to the high school.

I didn't have friends really; they were just people who I hung out with, I knew that if they found out what I did to earn a living they would drop me straight away. I only talked to them in school and never about the important stuff; I never hung out with them elsewhere and probably couldn't tell you about their personal lives. And I just really didn't care to be honest.

Matt was sitting on the bonnet of his car as I drove into the parking lot. He owned a sweet red Chevrolet Camaro that he brought just weeks before Junior Year ended. Life of the rich, can't say it didn't get you a sweet deal in life.

I parked down two spots from him. I walked over and he lifted a hand in greeting. "New teacher today" He announced.

"Yeah" I leaned against his car. "Literature, right?"

"Yeah what a bore"

I just shrugged. Literature was okay, I wasn't a fan of reading but at least I could forget about me for a while and jump into another's life.

A hand slipped around my neck and then a body slammed into my side. "Hola boys" Jo jumped up onto the bonnet next to Matt and shoved a cigarette in her mouth. Matt offered her a lighter and she bent her head over to light it up, her blonde hair fanning her face as she did.

If I had to pick a friend I would pick Jo. I only met her recently as of halfway through last year when she started dating David, a guy I hung out with.

She was sharp-tongued and flirtatious, gorgeous as hell that if I was straight I would fancy the hell out of her. She had a non-shit attitude and would take anyone on in a fight if they were in the wrong and she would win.

The bell went but Jo and Matt stayed outside sharing a pack of cigarettes. I never knew people could smoke so much till I met them two.

I had a feeling that they were just skipping out on the first lesson, religious studies which was perfectly understandable.

I would have been right along with them but I could not get into trouble at school because that's when parents got called in. Sam was such a goody little two shoes that I never had to warn him to behave. I couldn't allow anyone to find out about the situation with my dad and teachers were some awfully nosy buggers.

Zachariah was the religious teacher and a religious man yet he never attended church but the way he went on and on he's the type you really would think would do. He was really into it.

He always dressed in a pressed black suit, talked like he was superior to everyone else on earth and loved to stride up and down the desks as we worked looking over our shoulders.

As I sat down in my seat today I noticed he was different, he's suit was rumbled, the gray hair or what there was of it seemed greyer and he had a constant frown on his face. He handed out some books, told us to get reading and sat down at his desk.

The whole class spared Zachariah a glance but then put their heads down and read. I never saw Zachariah like this but I had no idea what could possibly be wrong. The only different thing today was that we had a new teacher, but who could the new teacher be to have such a reaction in Zachariah?

I was itching to meet this new teacher but we didn't have Literature until just before lunch, two periods ahead from now.

I dragged myself through Calculus 1 and Business until the lesson with the mysterious teacher. "Okay he's hot" Jo commented as soon as she walked in the door ahead of me.

"You guessed that in 0.2 seconds?" I joked.

"Well look at him" Jo grabbed my shoulders and hauled me in.

"Well why would I think he's hot?"

Jo just gave me a look, grabbed my chin and turned me in the direction of the front of the classroom. I suspected that she guessed that I was gay and oh fuck.

My eyes connected with his, a look of realization flashed through his eyes until he blinked and I was given a blank stare.

"You don't need to ogle at the guy" Jo rolled her eyes, grabbed my arm and led me to a chair.

"I just know him" I told her as she took the seat next to me.

"Where from?"

"He lives near me, I've seen him around"

"Really?" Jo grinned. "Maybe I should come over to your neighbourhood more often if I get to see that kind of hot ass around"

"What about David? Have you guys broken up or something?"

"Nope" Jo tapped her pen on the table. "Don't mean I can't look"

I just shrugged. I never got relationships but that was maybe because I didn't really have the chance to be in one to get them.

"My name is Castiel Novak, I'm you're Literature teacher, is there any questions?" Castiel Novak's voice rang out across the classroom as he clasped his hands together and stood at the front.

"Are you single?" Ella Morrison called out.

"At this moment in time yes I am. But as you all know relationships between teachers and students are forbidden"

"What about a fucking?" Randy Bernard rolled his hips in suggestion as he spoke.

"All kinds of physical contact. Any serious questions?" When there was clear there was no more Castiel started with the lesson.

So Lucifer's hot guest was called Castiel Novak who not just happened to be boarding with Lucifer but who just had to be my fricken teacher. A teacher who played by the rules and who even said he was gay and if he was why would he want me?

I did like him. He was forthcoming, a tiny bit alien but he was kind and he was hot and man I wanted him. But I couldn't have him.

The class flew by without me noticing so that typically I was the last one to notice the bell had gone and get up from my seat. Jo always rushed off for lunch before the bell even rung, that eager to get away from school for just an hour.

"Dean" Castiel called out before I left the room, I turned back around to him.

"So you're names Castiel Novak then" I swirled his name around on my tongue liking the feel of it.

"I have a concern"

"Oh do you?"

"Dean I never knew how young you were. As your teacher I am legally bind to look out for you and-"

"Are you jealous Castiel?" I stepped forwards till I was right in his personal space. "You have no rights in saying who I can and can't see unless you want to make it you're personal business?"

"Lucifer is an adult"

"So? It's not illegal"

"I know Lucifer"

"That's real nice but why should you care about me?"

"I'm your teacher Dean"

"Yeah you keep saying that" I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm touching my bare skin. I stifled a moan, wrong time, wrong place and wrong person.

I tugged my arm away from Castiel. "What happened to teachers can't touch?"

Castiel didn't say a word; he just picked up his trench coat and walked out the room. The door remained open and Castiel right nearly fell into Zachariah.

They both stared at each other, I couldn't see Castiel's expression but I could see Zachariah's. They were alone in the hallway, the whole school only have an hour break they are not spending that time in school.

"Following me Castiel?" Zachariah sneered, his face a mask of hatred and superiority. That's all it was though a mask, underneath he's slightly worried about Castiel being here, maybe even a bit scared.

"I did not know that you were here Zachariah, is there going to be a problem?" Castiel asked innocently.

"Only if you don't become one of mine like last time" Zachariah bit out then the two stared each other down.

Eventually they both broke and walked away at the same time.

I leaned over the desk, Castiel's desk, letting out the breath that I was holding.

Just what had that been about?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Guys I loved all your reviews, thank you so much :D**

I curled up on my bed after school under the covers. I knew damn well why I kicked off at him. My fists curled at the thought of him now only caring because he was my teacher. He sure as hell didn't care when he first met me. And bullshit about him not knowing how young I was. Fuck him, I didn't need him anyway.

But I wanted him. He was so hot but it wasn't that fact. It was the way he made me feel, when he touched me it was like a spark making me feel alive, making me want more, god more.

Why would he stay with someone like Lucifer if he knew what he was like? It didn't make sense unless he just didn't care or even worse-but no I couldn't go there. It wasn't Cas, the guy was socially awkward and he was a teacher. Yet how many times had I heard of those you didn't deem a threat the worst of them all and everybody knew how corrupt teachers could be.

But why would I feel so strongly for a monster?

I could easily find out about him, Jo's older brother, a computer brainiac, had his own investigation agency he was that good. He could find out everything about anyone, hack into the tightest security in the world and know the top ten best places to find a gun illegally.

I know because I had used his services, once, exactly three years ago.

But why should I? Even if I found out that he wasn't like Lucifer what was the point really?

He made it perfectly clear he couldn't help. I had seen it in his eyes when he had said that he had a concern, a I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do look. So really it was pointless, a waste of time. I was stuck, with Lucifer and it wasn't a fate I would wish on anyone.

000

Lucifer didn't take me to his apartment, drove straight past it in fact and there I saw the reason why; Castiel's car was there. "Where are we going?" I fearfully asked him. Please don't let it be an empty warehouse, I begged.

"Somewhere" He answered vaguely looking outside the window. He had the window open, one hand stretched out as he sucked on a cigarette. Cancer sticks, I hated them.

We drove not for too long and before I could get out the car Lucifer sat me back down forcefully and tied a blindfold on then yanked me out. "What are you doing?" I asked him as he marched me blinded across soft ground.

"Shut up" Lucifer gave me a shove knocking me over, front first. I put my hands out feeling them go through the ground that was wet and groggy. Mud I decided before Lucifer yanked me up again. Where the hell was I?

We stopped and then I heard a door opening and I strained my ears trying to hear what kind of door it was but I couldn't tell. We were moving when the sound stopped, walking across tiled floor and then up the stairs, Lucifer getting a firmer grip on me. There was a lot of stairs we had to climb and my feet were beginning to ache when finally we were walking on flat ground, carpet this time. We went through another door and stopped, Lucifer took his hands of me for a second to bring my arms behind my back in a tight grip.

I felt a hand grab hold of my chin and angle my body to the side and back. "Hmm nice" A woman said. Her hand trailed up to my face leaning a cold hand on my cheek and then she was feeling my hair. Her hand moved down then, in the collar of my t-shirt and felt my chest, her hand was so freezing cold I shivered and heard a chuckle. "Not that obedient is he? He doesn't put a lot of fight up but his muscles are tight and his whole body is stiff. If I ripped this blindfold of I can only bet I'll see defiance in his eyes"

"I'm not there yet" Lucifer replied. "But making process"

"Good job cousin" Cousin? Was this a family thing? God I wanted to throw up.

"Anyway I'm sure my clients would love to have someone who is not broken in yet for the night. You said you rented him out from who again?"

"Crowley"

"Ah Crowley good choice there, sit down and have a drink" Lucifer took one hand off me to pull up a chair which he sat down on, shoving me down at his feet keeping a hand tightly in my hair. "How is Michael the saint and his little band of good angels?"

"Well he's not keeping any of them under lock and key anymore and the others have their average human life's which they swear they are happy living" They both chuckled in disbelief while I sat at Lucifer's heels like a dog.

"Zachariah is back in my town" My teacher, the one that seemed slightly scared of Castiel. Lucifer's voice sounded annoyed at it.

"Want me to deal with him?" Deal with him? Was he like them, in competition with them or something? Or did he know what they were and that's why they have to deal with him? And did him being scared of Castiel make Cas a part of this? So many questions and I needed the answers to all of them ASAP. It wasn't just me being nosy, I was caught in the middle of this, I needed to know.

"He's okay for the time being, I will give you a call if the need arises Rachel"

A knock sounded at the door and I could just tell it was for me. I was dragged up between two burly men and marched down the corridor and into a different room. As we walked I could hear screaming and moaning coming from some doors with just grunts coming from other doors. I was in a damn whorehouse, I had to be. I was thrown into a room with several people landing on my hands and knees again."Oh isn't he gorgeous?" Hands caressed my body, my clothes being ripped off.

"No" I tried to scramble away but there were too many people around, too many people with their hands on me, there was no chance in hell I was getting away.

The blindfold was kept on me as one man after another penetrated me, ripping me apart without a care in the world.

I screamed and I cried and I begged.

And when they stopped the pain was overwhelming and their damn hands were still on me. I thought I was going to throw up, I could actually feel the bile rising in my mouth but instead I passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up in a barn, one that looked and smelt new with freshly painted wood, golden sawdust covered the floor with a fine layer, stacked hay lay to one side with the ribbon wrapped around each stack, the other side held barn equipment polished and sparkling.

Pain rippled over making me bite out in pain. Water dripped over my head and I looked up seeing Lucifer.

"Wakey wakey" He smiled.

"What happened?" I asked groggily. "Was I drugged?"

"You passed out Dean" Lucifer told me. "Don't you remember? , hmmm, curious"

"Maybe I banged my head"

"Oh you didn't fall Dean, you were already lying down" Lucifer chuckled.

"You bastard! What did you do?!"

A boot kicked me in my side emitting a scream from me as it increased the pain my body was already going through. "No please" I begged.

"Don't swear at me then Dean"

"Alright I won't" Anything to not heighten this pain more.

"I'm being generous here Dean" Lucifer kneeled down beside me, a cup of water and two white pills in his hand. "Extra strong painkillers, and if you don't believe that this water isn't poisoned we will go outside and you can fill it up yourself"

"I believe you" I didn't think I could move right now. Lucifer had me lying on hay and propped me up to a stack to take the pills and wash down with water.

"There fast to react too" Lucifer added. "Ready to move?"

"No"

"Too bad" Lucifer put one hand under my knees and the other under my head and lifted me up into his arms, carrying me out the barn and past a big house. "Where are we?" I asked.

"My cousin Rachel's house"

"Why?"

"She wanted to see you"

"Why?"

"Because it's what we do"

"And what's that?"

"Stop asking questions, remember yourself" Lucifer hissed. I shut up and it wasn't long till we got to his car, he gently laid me down in the back and then stayed outside the car for five minutes talking to a man whose features was hidden from my view.

"Where we going?"

"Sleep dean sleep"

"I don't want too"

"Too bad"

000

"I said there was no poison it in Dean" Lucifer told me when I had woke up in his car, the bastard had given me one pain-killer and one sleeping pill. "It's not even a drug"

He got out the car and came back around. "That's supposed to make me feel better"

"Too bad" Lucifer said as he scooped me up, I leaned back into his chest which was astounding on how much I hated the man, that I was right where I wanted to be. He carried me into his house and set me down on his sofa. Oh no not back here. "Be right back" Rather, you didn't.

He was gone for five minutes before coming back into the room and carrying me into the bathroom with a bubbly bath. "I dont want a bath"

"Too bad" He took off my clothes and placed me carefully in the water, it was just the right amount of warmness, it smelt really nice and was very relaxing. The pain was gone but I still felt very tired. "Water okay?"

"Hmm"

Lucifer was gently as he bathed me and then wrapped me in a fluffy towel lying me down on his bed. "Why don't you try get some sleep?" Lucifer ran a hand over my hair and then stayed at the base of my skull and began to massage. It felt so nice and my eyes soon closed.

When I woke I was under Lucifer's covers dressed in boxers. "I got your clothes washed and ironed" Lucifer said as he came back into the room.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked him curious.

"Why wouldn't I?" In his eyes for just that moment came the confusion that crept into Castiel's eyes when he didn't get you. I blinked and then it was gone. "Get changed. You've missed half a day of school, luckily Castiel came back for lunch so he can take you"

"I don't want too" I whipped the covers back. I was not getting in a car with Castiel, no way. Lucifer grabbed my wrist hard. "You're do what I say"

"Yes sir" I muttered.

"What?"

"Okay" He threw me the clothes and left the room. I sighed but got changed into my clothes and went out into the main room where Castiel and Lucifer were arguing.

"Relax he just slept over here" Lucifer chuckled.

"Slept over?"

"Castiel, Castiel a couple can share a night together with sex, can they not?"

"Yes they can" Castiel said.

"Thankyou, hey Dean" Lucifer kissed me on the top of my head, gave Castiel a look and set out for the door.

"Let's go then" I started towards the door but Castiel grabbed my arm and pulled me backwards. "What?" I spat.

"Have you re-considered?"

"Re-considered what? Lucifer no I haven't, were fine, why can't you accept that?"

"Okay" Castiel shrugged and moved towards the door.

"Okay?"

"You said you were fine so it's fine yes?"

"Yes of course" I followed him out. His car wasn't the nicest, it was an old make I didn't even know and inside the ceiling was low, the car made creaking sounds as it started up and had no radio and air-con. We sat in silence for a few moments but Castiel kept sneaking glances at me.

"What?" I snapped after the fifteen glance at me in like five minutes.

"I just feel so guilty"

"I thought I said-"

"I know what you said Dean but Lucifer has a way of making people shut up"

"Why do you keep going on about it? Stop feeling guilt because nothing's happening and even if it was you wouldn't be able to do something about it, would you?"

Castiel averted his gaze and that told me all I needed to know. "No you know what" I chuckled. "Carry on feeling the guilt because your're just as bad as him"

"No I'm not" Castiel's voice shook in anger and his fingers tightened on the wheel and then he wrenched it, pulling off the road. He turned to me with a furious expression on his face once the car had stopped.

"Go on hit me, I know you want to"

"No Dean" Castiel shook his head. "I would never"

"Right" I muttered darkly.

"Hey" His palm touched my cheek and I gasped at the touch, the argument flooding from my mind. "I don't want to ever hurt you even though letting Lucifer do these things to you is hurting you and I don't want that"

"Why do you? And don't you dare say it's because you're my teacher"

"Because I let this happen before and I don't want to do it again"

"Why do you keep touching me then?"

"I don't know"

"Whatever" I threw his hand away from my face even though it pained me to not have him touching me. "Just drive"

He took us to school in utter silence while I tried to keep the tears at bay. I wanted him to like me back but that was too much to ask for from me wasn't it? he clearly didn't want to do anything about it.

I wanted to just curl up and forget all about Castiel, why I should like a guy I barely know and who choose's to live with Lucifer despite knowing what he does.

I was out the car as soon as it stopped at the school and I rushed in, unfortunately I had Castiel's class last.

I sat next to Jo again and purposely ignored the teacher at the front. Castiel plunked a book down right in front of me, his fingers brushed against mine as it did and memories assaulted me, all the things that happened to me last night came rushing back at the mere touch of his fingers against mine.

I jumped up without meaning to, breathing hard...no not breathing, I couldn't, these things had to stop happening to me...no...oh god no. I clenched the desk hard, I couldn't fall apart here, I just couldn't I had to get out of here. Cas put his hands on me and I exploded shoving him backwards. "You're one of them, get the hell away from me" Oh god what if he was? I had fell in love with a monster.

I felt like throwing up, I felt like breaking down, I felt like wrapping my hands around the monster in front of me and strangling the life out of him for making me like him. I had to think of Sam and dad, the reason for everything that I did, including living.

"He's having a nightmare, I'm sorry sir, come on Dean" Jo grabbed hold of my arm, I fell into her as she led me out the room.

"He wasn't asleep" Someone shouted out.

Jo turned around and glared. "Yes he was"

I looked seeing the boy looking away, Jo could be scary and then we were moving. She took me outside sitting me down on the curb. "Just breathe okay" Jo told me. "Put you're head in-between you're legs and I'll be right back"

She ran off and when she came back she led me into a car. "You don't even drive"

"I can drive" Jo insisted. "I just don't have a licence for it"

"Whose car is it?" I asked as she got into the driver's side.

"Does it matter?" Jo looked at me. "My friend needs to get out of here so I'm going to do everything in my power to get him out of here, and that power is driving"

I had to laugh. "I think I feel better now"

"I'm glad" She smiled. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head.

"That's okay" She patted my knee and then swerved to avoid a head-on-head collision. She was a careless driver but I could trust her.

"Jo?" I waited till she looked at me. "Thank you"

"What are friends for?"

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. This is my longest chapter yet, I'm trying to keep it around this length but no promises. ****:D**


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel had had a long night that when he got home he collapsed on his bed and was dead to the rest of the world. He woke up in the morning with a raging headache, he so shouldn't have gone out and got drunk, and now he had to face school with a hangover. He wouldn't have had to go out and get drunk last night hadn't he felt so guilty about not being able to help Dean.

He was the one that had called the police last time which hadn't resolved anything apart from him getting laid into pieces and the boy to continue getting abused. He wouldn't make that same mistake again.

The only other option was to run away with Dean but Lucifer had contacts everywhere and could always find them. Someone had tried to run away from him before and that had ended up with them being killed.

Hang on, did he just say run away WITH Dean. Why would they go together...god why did he care so much?

He never had before, not cared so much about someone, even his ex's he hadn't cared so much as he had for Dean. _I barely know the guy and just because he's touch feels good, and every-time I look at him I want him and I want to whisk him away into the sunset and I wanted to take his pain for myself and I wanted to give him everything because he was the only person who deserved everything. _

Castiel never believed in love at first sight, was this was it was?

But he couldn't be with Dean, he was Lucifer's for one and even if he got him away from Lucifer he hadn't been quick enough in protecting him so he didn't deserve Dean. And then there was his age, and then the fact that he was the boy's teacher. It was illegal to be with Dean and Castiel had never broken the rules.

He would lose his job, not to mention that Lucifer would hunt them down and kill them, he couldn't do anything and that was killing him.

Castiel was about to get off the bed when he heard voices coming from the direction of the front room, muffled behind the closed doors but he recognised Lucifer's for one of of the two voices. He slowly got off the bed noticing that he was in the same clothes as before, he silently groaned then creeped to the door.

He stepped out and put an ear flat against the other shut door listening in. Their voices were too muffled for him to hear. He walked out his room silently and towards where Lucifer and his guest were. It was a woman sitting on the sofa with flowing red hair, pale skin, a black leather jacket, buttoned white shirt and blue jeans. "Anna?"

"Castiel" Anna Milton, his half-sister stood up. In fact all of his siblings were half; same father, different mother each time. Their father was a slut who couldn't hold on to a relationship, he got plenty of his girlfriends pregnant and his type of girlfriends didn't want kids and sadelled him with them.

For Castiel and Anna it was different. Their mother's were both junkies who having given birth dumped their children, Anna on the church steps and Castiel on a takeaway pizza's back-steps. Anna had been adopted by the church's deacon and his wife, Castiel by a lawyer couple until both their parents died and they were placed with their biological father.

"Oh god Anna" Castiel hugged her tightly to him. "I've missed you"

"I missed you too Cas" Anna hugged him back then let him go. "I'm staying here"

"But there's no room" There was three bedrooms but Lucifer had turned one into his study that was always locked and that he threatened to never go in or else.

"I'm sleeping on the sofa, Lucifer offered" Anna smiled brightly. Castiel glanced at Lucifer seeing him clench his teeth and look away clearly showing he never offered. He wouldn't deny his siblings staying, after all he hadn't denied him, but Anna was a different case. While Anna was his favourite sibling, she was Lucifer's least favourite because he was slightly scared of her.

Anna was the crazy one of the family. She was a kind and stubborn person, often happy but if you pushed her she blew. When she found about the boy that Lucifer had abused at the age of fourteen she wanted to believe that Lucifer wouldn't do that, and then when two years later he hurt Gabriel she attacked him. Lucifer was bigger and older by three years but Anna was strong and pissed off so he had no chance.

With Anna here Lucifer knew he had to be careful, knew that Anna was the one person who would do something.

"That's great, when did they let you out?"

"Two weeks ago, Michael came to get me. I thought you would be there but Michael told me you had a argument"

"We did" Castiel looked down at my hands. "But I don't want to talk about it"

"Okay then"

"You have school Cas" Lucifer told me.

"Oh shit" Castiel had completely forgot talking to Anna, he walked towards the bathroom.

"A teacher eh? I forgot about that"

"English" Lucifer told her before Castiel disappeared into the bathroom. After he was ready he walked back into the room to get his bag. "So how long you staying for?" He asked as Castiel walked in.

"A few weeks" Anna shrugged.

"What are your plans?"

"Aw Lucifer you make it sound like you actually care" Anna said sweetly. "When really you're just making sure I stay away from you"

"You caught me" Lucifer put his hands up, shaking his head in amusement.

"I'm going to go and see all of our siblings and stay with them for a while, in a year I'm going to join the CIA"

"CIA how? You won't even pass the psychological exam" Lucifer sneered.

"Oh that's what there counting on" Anna smirked, both of them taking in the delight of Lucifer's scared expression.

"Don't you have school to get to?" Lucifer yelled at Castiel as he saw him there. "Or do you need me to hold your hand as you walk in?"

Castiel went past him, ignoring him talking to as if he was a kid instead of a teacher.

After Dean's outburst last week he had started to skive Castiel's lesson's, Jo not turning up with him either. But today he was in class with Jo sitting beside him. He called him back at the end of the lesson, Jo hovered at the door. "Alone" He turned to her.

"I'm not leaving him alone with you" Jo crossed her arms, a fierce look creeping into her eyes.

"I haven't told about you not coming to my lessons but I can soon do that" Castiel told her, glaring.

"It's fine Jo" Dean told her and she looked at him once and then slowly shut the door behind her.

Dean was leaning over Castiel's desk and his eyes landed on his butt, oh my. He shut his eyes at hot images swarm into his head causing him to feel all hot inside and he felt myself harden. Oh my.

"See you do" Dean's hand stroked Castiel's cheek as he stood in front of him when Castiel had opened his eyes. Then he abruptly turned away. "Why do you keep on saying that you don't?"

"Because I can't. We can not happen"

"Why because of Lucifer?"

"No because it- you know what?- yes because of Lucifer, you refuse to admit that he's abusing you! If you're going to blatantly lie to me how can I?"

"And what if I do? That's all you want to do isn't it- save me-but then you say you can't, and" Dean clutched his hair in frustration.

"I can't save you, I want to Dean, so much. But I don't want to because it's the right thing to do- I mean that is why I want to save all the others- but Dean I want to save you because I can't stand this happening to you, because I do want you. I want you Dean, there I've said it! I want you because I like you" He stepped closer to Dean, this time Castiel's hands clutching Dean's face. "I want you because I really like you Dean"

"I feel that way for you" Dean looked right into his eyes, both of them near the same height, both of them not hard because they didn't just like each other sexually, they had feelings for each other.

_They hadn't known each other long but their feelings that had sprung up on on their first meeting meant that deep inside of them they were made for each other._

_And right in that moment, when they were staring into each other's eyes, they only thought of each other forgetting the rest of the world around them. Forgetting what lay in store for them and what was already laying in store._

**A/N: Barbriallen: Castiel only thinks that Lucifer abuses his boyfriends, he will find our all of it but I can't tell you what he does when he does finds out though, thanks for the review. Perry123, Moonwalkersalvatore and Bitblondetoday thankyou for reviewing! **


	9. Chapter 9

"I want you to meet someone" Castiel had his arm slung around my waist as we walked down an area with graffiti buildings and dirt streets with not many people in sight. I leaned into him, sighing with content.

We had been going out for five days secretly which killed me having to keep it a secret. It was hell in class having to act like he was any old teacher, it was hell not being able to walk together in places where people knew us. I felt like I barely got to see him so when I did every moment counted.

"Who?" I asked.

"An martial arts expert, she's going to show you self-defence"

I stiffened.

"What's wrong?" Castiel manoeuvred us with his arm still around me so that I was in front of him.

"Nothing" I looked down at the floor.

"Hey" Castiel lifted my chin up. "You don't have to be ashamed okay"

"I just don't want people knowing"

"She knows Lucifer, she's his daughter"

"Daughter?" I broke away from him in shock.

Castiel nodded. "He didn't know until she turned seventeen when her mother was brutally killed. Her uncle won the custody case, but she didn't want to know Lucifer when she found out who he was"

"How did she find it out?" I asked curious, leaning back into Castiel again.

"Her mother's side of the family are trained in the martial arts, trained to spy, trained to make bombs. Her grandfather is an old member of the KGB, teached his family everything to know. She doesn't talk about them much and please don't ask her" Castiel stopped outside a warehouse and kissed me. "And please don't argue with her, you go first"

I stepped inside the warehouse and was immediately flung on my back, a boot on my torso. "Howdy Dean" She was hot, that was the first thing I noticed. And she didn't look Russian to me, more like an american. She had a slight hint of tan to her blemish free skin, she had long blonde hair and hot silver-blue eyes. She held out her hand and pulled me up.

"Hi" I said a little breathless because she was smoking hot but as Castiel came in my gaze I focused on him, and I was able to stand up tall and face her.

"Weapon" She said turning around and back, too quickly, with a gun in her hand. Damm was she fast.

"Your name's Winchester right, this is a Winchester Super x3 Black Shadow All Rounder Shotgun, it's yours" Castiel chucked her a wooden box holding the ammunition which she then showed me how to load and un-load it, then made me do it over and over again until I could do it quickly.

Then we moved onto the targets and what I was looking forward to ever since seeing the gun. She showed me how to do it then moved behind me and put her hands on mine as we shot it together, before she allowed me to do it by my own.

The first few shots went wild but I eventually managed a near perfect shot.

We moved outside the warehouse which entered out near the woods where guns were going off in the distance. "What's your name?" I asked her getting the pigeon in my line of sight.

"Ruby Donovan"

I nodded and then the bird just came to right where I needed him and I took the shot.

Ruby taught me how to shoot from all different angles and then taught from the starting point all over again with a rifle.

I was hell thirsty after all that so me and Castiel went down to the nearest café. I got us both Danish and hot chocolate and we ate it outside, the September weather still rather warm. "What's she going to teach me when we get back?"

"Fencing and then that would be it for today" Castiel linked his fingers through mine as we ate the Danish's which were really nice despite being made in such an down-trodden area.

"Thanks for taking me here, I really want to learn this stuff and then I can take it home and teach my brother, so he won't get into this type of situation"

"I know the sooner I get you away from Lucifer the sooner I can have you all to myself" Castiel leaned in for a kiss which I obliged too but as soon as we had both finished, I hurried us both back up to Ruby.

Fencing was exhausting and hard work that by the time we finished I badly needed a shower but didn't have the energy to move for it.

Castiel took me home, our fingers entwined and our smiles bright. I was the happiest I had ever been and all because of Castiel.

We made out for a good few minutes a few blocks away from my own house, and then I got the bus for those couple of stops because the fencing had really worn me out.

Me and Castiel we were learning about each other but we hadn't told each other a thing about our families, he didn't talk about how he knew Lucifer and I didn't talk about why I was with Lucifer. Castiel still didn't know I was a whore, he just thought I was another of Lucifer's abused boyfriends.

I was hoping Castiel was just talking about a dream that would never happen when he said about me getting away from Lucifer. He was scared of the guy I could tell that much, hell I was, the only way we could get away from him is running away. But I couldn't, my family came first and I had no other choice but to stay here, living off money from whoring myself out.

I didn't know how long me and Castiel would last together before Lucifer would find out, in which case we could probably end up both dead. But I wanted my time with him, my short hand time that I knew sooner rather then later would run out.

When I had showered I started on the dinner and went in to see dad. He was still fast asleep from when I had checked when I first got in. I went back to the dinner and whistled as I did, looking forward to the date me and Castiel had planned out for later.

Due to the weekend we were going to meet at midnight and stay out for the whole night in his car, I couldn't wait.

"You seem happy" Sam commented, getting in just as dinner was made.

"Yeah, take a plate in for dad Sam?"

"Sure"

The night went slowly so I busied myself; washing up, doing laundry, helping Sam with homework which made the night go faster. At nine o clock me and Sam sat down in the living room to watch a film, by the time it was finished it was half eleven.

I had to get ready. "Bed Sam"

"No. It's not even midnight and it's a weekend night"

"You're twelve Sam, you shouldn't be up too late" I sighed. "Sam I'm not going to argue about this, just go to bed"

"No"

"Sam you're do what I tell you"

"You're going out, aren't you? Thats why you want me in bed"

"No I want you in bed because you're only twelve years old, you're not going to stay up past frickin midnight. Why do you think I'm going out?"

"You're overly happy and my friends sister Sarah is going out to meet her boyfriend"

"I'm not dating anyone called Sarah"

"But you're dating someone aren't you, otherwise you would have said I'm not dating anyone. So what's her name?"

"I'm not dating anyone, go to bed"

"Liar who?"

"No one, just get to fucking bed" I shouted making Sam's eyes widen. If Sam even told someone that I was dating, I could only bet it would get back to Lucifer and then I'll be in hell. It had an effect on Sam, I always tried to resist shouting at Sam, as he hurried off to bed and I hurried off to get changed.

I met Castiel ten minutes later then when we said we would. "Annoying brothers" I said in explanation as I got in his car.

"Sam right? He goes to the middle school, the teachers there says he's bright"

"He is that"

"You must be proud?"

"Oh you have no idea" I rolled my eyes. "He constantly shoves it in my face, and if I go to help him out with homework he'll always say to me 'aren't you the one who needs the help?'"

Castiel chuckled. "Smart aleck"

"Tell me about it" I leaned over and kissed him, then he put the car into drive. We drove for a while, my hand on his knee, the other entwined with his as he drove with one hand on the wheel. We came up against street-lamps throwing a slosh of white light over us, illuminating our faces for a slight second until Castiel drove past them.

We stayed in comfortable silence but the darkened streets soon got bored so I stared at his crotch, it lasted one minute before Castiel licked his lips and hissed out his teeth. "Dean what are you doing?"

"I think you know exactly what I'm doing" I said in a low voice.

"Aw fuck Dean stop" Castiel said desperately.

"I absolutely think not"

"Fine" Castiel pulled the car off the road, into a thicket of trees.

"What we doing here Castiel?" I sing-songed.

"This" Castiel captured my lips in a fierce kiss while his hand palmed me through my jeans.

"Fuck yes" I lifted my hips up into his hand as I kissed him back just as harshly.

But it's not enough, it just isn't enough. I straddled him, my knees digging into his hips but he didn't mind. Castiel rolled his hips pushing our hardness against each other while his hands reached above me to drag my jacket and shirt off. Castiel's hands ran up my body, his fucking amazing hands wandering up sending off delightful sparks up and down my skin. I grounded my hips down viciously, he gripped my shoulders to push up to meet mine, keeping up with the same pace.

We were soon panting, trying to outdo his each other as we pushed against his each other with pounding beats, the need travelling through our bodies like a live wire.

This is the best thing non-penetrating sex I've had, I'm thinking when I'm coming, Castiel, that name flying out into the air that smelt of sex and desperation.

I bounce down on his hips till he's coming and I gripped his chin, so I can watch that beautiful face come loose with my name written all over his lips.

"Yes, yes, yesss" Castiel moaned as he came down from it, I collapsed into his chest breathing in the scent of him and just relaxing into him as he wrapped his arms around my back.

We just stayed like that as if this was a normal occurrence for the both of us. It was just so natural for us, there was none of that awkward fumbling sex, none of that what do we do now? after sex. Like something we knew, like something we did before.

I leaned back leaning my hands on the wheel as I maneuvered myself so that my back was up against the window and my legs in the passenger seat. I turned my head into Castiel's neck as he rested his head against me. "You're knees were digging into me" Castiel announced.

"See there it is"

"There's what?" Castiel asked confused.

I chuckled. "Oh Castiel"

"Dean don't play this game" Castiel complained in a puppy like manner. I drawed my head back so I could put my hands on his face and rub my thumbs against his cheeks, his eyelids fluttered down onto that milky skin and the butterflies in my stomach materialized.

"Most people don't say the obvious" I pressed my lips into his, his eyes opening.

"I'm not most people"

"I know" I pressed my mouth harder against him until his mouth gained me entrance, allowing my tongue to collide with his.

A shiver came over me as the cool air pecked at my naked torso and I buried myself into Castiel. He reached back into the backseat. His hips lifted up which I wasn't prepared for and I fell, my head bonking on the wheel as my body landed on the floor, my legs fell then but Castiel hands grabbed me around the waist before my crotch banged into the console.

"Oh my god Dean, are you okay?" Castiel's voice shook with horror.

"Yeah" I laughed shakily. "Thought I was going to ruin my chances of having kids then"

"God" Castiel pulled me up back onto him. "I am so sorry, I-"

"Castiel, hey relax" I grabbed the side of his face. Terror and sorrow were written all over his face. "I'm okay. You're okay"

"But Dean I hurt you" Castiel's eyes squeezed shut as tears leaked out.

"No baby" I kissed his mouth, kissed the corners of his eyes feeling the salty tears of Castiel's on my tongue.

"Dean don't" Castiel turned his face away. "I hurt you"

"Okay Castiel, was it your intention to hurt me?"

"No never" He shook his head furiously.

"Well then shut up and accept that accidents happen"

"It won't happen again"

"Maybe next time something will happen to you, accidents happen, okay Castiel?" I clutched his face again, made him look at me as he nodded and drawed in a deep breath.

"Okay but I'm going to take you home in one piece. I just wanted you to be warm, there's a blanket in the back"

"Aw you're too sweet" I kissed his lips and then hopped in the passenger seat. "Drive me home safely then"

I got a smile from him then and he started the car up. I leaned up against my side of the window, my eyes watching Castiel throughout the entire drive, our fingers entwined.

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. As you have noticed I have changed the title, as this is the first book in the Stormy Nights series. And I can't guarantee the next will be long, like this one, I don't know what happened to this chapter it just got away from me. Hope you enjoy! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for long delay but I had writers block. Question- Should Dean find out that Castiel and Lucifer are brothers now or later? **

The training continued. On the sunday Ruby taught me how to use a knife in a combat situation and then had me practice the weapons until she was satisfied. And now half way through the week we were onto the next lesson.

I met up with her and Castiel at the warehouse after school every day until six when I had to get home, I looked forward to the weekends when I was able to have Castiel to myself for hours.

Castiel kept me going through the nights with Lucifer that had wound down to two a week because "he wanted to enjoy me more" I tried not to shudder when Crowley told me.

Tomorrow was the day at the end of the month which meant I got my paycheck. I could only guess that Lucifer would pick me up after.

Right now I was running through the halls of the school, Lunch was far from over and I was ten minutes late. The customer that I had just had took forever to come, so faced between being late to school and not finishing off a customer, there was only one option I could take.

I had never had a beating from Crowley. But like I've said before I was one of the best, I did what I was told, I followed the rules.

"Late are we?" Zachariah cut across my path.

"I-uh-sorry sir"

"Detention for the rest of the week, after school, my classroom"

"Excuse me? But Mr. Winchester here is late for my class" Castiel strided over. "So I think I should be the one to dish out the detentions"

"I catched him being late, you wouldn't have even noticed he hadn't turned up for class" Zachariah sneered.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come off it, you're practically a gypsy" Zachariah spat out and then strode away.

"Gypsy?" I turned to Castiel with a sly grin. "And I'm not in your class now"

"I don't know why he's calling me a gypsy" Castiel frowned after him. "And I was simply getting you out of trouble"

I refrained from rolling my eyes, was it going to be this hard to flirt with my own boyfriend? Jesus christ.

"Can I show you something?" I asked Castiel.

"Sure?" He said with a confused expression.

"So when's my detention?" I asked.

"I wasn't going to give you one"

"Oh for fuck sake" I turned to him, reached up and kissed him. He kissed me back and I kicked the door open with my foot and pulled him into the broom cupboard.

"Dean we shouldn't be doing this" Castiel nibbled his lip.

"Oh gosh" I jumped up on the shelve there, throwing my head back and rolling my hips. "Oh Castiel, fuck I need you"

"Dean" Castiel moaned and then his hands were on my hips and he was leaning over me.

"I can't even believe that I'm not just dating a student but now I'm in a broom cupboard"

"Yeah well if you won't give me a detention then this will have to do"

"I don't see how they compare"

I tried not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Castiel complained tickling my side to make me laugh more.

"Castiel please" I tried to curve in to get away from his tickling fingers so I just kissed him instead which stopped him.

He ran his hands up my shirt creating a current all the way up my torso, I threw my arms up and he pulled it off.

I tugged at the zipper of his trousers until it came apart, he kicked them down as I pulled mine off.

He leaned over me again pressing his clothed cock to mine, I trailed my fingers over the top of his cock making him gasp into my mouth and thrust against me.

"God" The friction was electric and I felt like I would come right then. I scraped at his back gently and his forehead came to rest on mine as he pushed against me.

I stared right up at him as I flicked my finger over the tip of his cock and he gave one last thrust and then we were both coming.

I tried to stay upright as my body and his exploded with pleasure and electricity but I couldn't balance, neither could he and we fell to the ground in a sloping mess.

Castiel recovered first and then held out a hand for me. "I think we need a fresh set of clothes" Castiel said as I did up my trousers over my now cold in wetness boxers and winced.

"You think?" I raised an eyebrow.

Castiel frowned and peeked out the cupboard. "Come on"

We walked out the school carefully but no one was out of class and no one noticed us. "Can we stop at yours?" Castiel asked me once we got in his car. "Lucifer's at mine"

"Sure" I gave him the directions to my house which is not so far away which I was thankfully for, I was uncomfortable and couldn't wait to get out of these clothes.

I stepped into the house first seeing that my father was in the living room. I took Castiel into my bedroom throwing him some clothes, we took turns cleaning up and getting changed in the bathroom. I went out into the living room while Castiel was in the bathroom. "Dean what you doing here?"

"Free period" I told him. He knew when I was supposed to be in class and when I was not.

He nodded and turned his head back to the TV which wasn't even on.

"Dad you're not watching anything"

"Congratulations Dean" Dad said bitterly. "Guess you're not as dumb as you look"

"I'm not dumb" I said offended but dad wasn't listening anymore. So he was in one of them moods then, great.

I left the room to go and find Marley to let her out. I find her on my bed leaning her head on Castiel's lap as he stroked hers.

"What's her name?" Castiel looked up at me as I entered.

"Marley" I told him.

"Hello Marley" Castiel smiled at her.

"Come on Marley, want to go out?" She jumped at that and I opened the back door to the garden where she ran in loops across the garden.

"I've always wanted a dog" Castiel said watching her run.

"Then why haven't you had one?"

"My brother would never allow us any pets, and you hardly think Lucifer would let a furry animal mess up his place?"

"Didn't you grow up with your parents?" I asked putting the kettle on.

"No it's complicated but for most of my life my eldest brother brought us up. He's strict and he hates animals" Castiel sat down on a chair. "He's a great surrogate parent though especially having to look after seven kids"

"Seven?"

"That's not counting my cousins" Castiel grinned. "I have a big family, I take it you don't?"

"Nah it's just my dad and my brother. Neither of my parents had any siblings and their grandparents died a long time ago, so it's just the three of us"

"Four of you" Castiel nodded towards the garden as I handed him the coffee.

"Marley is Sam's" I put my coffee down on the tabletop and took the coffee into my dad.

Dad practically ignored me when I went back in so I just put the coffee down quickly and returned to Castiel.

"He's not feeling too well" I told Castiel who just nodded. I knew I could trust him to tell about my dad but I just couldn't. I had gone so long with keeping it a secret that telling anyone wouldn't be right. After all Castiel and I had only been dating a few weeks, and he certainly wasn't willing to tell me his life story any time soon either.

Just because he made me feel what no one else did before didn't mean I should put my guards down. He was living with Lucifer and obviously knew him a long while, he was also an adult and a teacher.

So what if he was teaching me to fight and know how to handle weapons?

I never trusted an outsider and I wasn't about to stop now.

"Hey everything okay?" Castiel asked me.

"Yeah, can we just lie down for a while?" I left the door open for Marley to come back in when she wanted to and me and Castiel went into my bedroom.

I snuggled up against Castiel feeling the warmth emitting from him and the comfort I hadn't felt in such a long while.

My father had never been affectation and I couldn't remember my mom. I had never had a girlfriend before turning thirteen and after was clients after clients.

The only time I had ever lay down with someone in a comforting manner like this was when Sam was a child and scared of thunderstorms. But that was a long time ago.

I soon fell asleep waking up to Castiel shaking me. "Dean"

"What?" I asked groggily.

"School's ended"

"Oh shit, you need to go before my brother gets back"

"I'll see you later Dean" Castiel kissed me on my forehead and then exited.

I lay there for a few more moments but my bed felt lonely and cold without Castiel in it so I got up. "How was school?" I asked Sam who came in the door a few minutes later.

He smiled brightly, seeming to have forgotten out argument yesterday. Good, I wanted it forgotten.

"Can you sign this?" Sam handed me a letter excitedly.

I read through it, it was a trip to go to the museum for next week. Boring! "Yeah sure" I scribbled dad's signature.

"Thanks Dean"

"Oh Sam" I grabbed his shoulder before he went towards the living room. "Can you just stay in your room? Dad's not so good today"

"Okay well I have homework anyway" Sam held up his bag and headed towards his room.

I went into the living room, dad had drank the coffee but the TV was still not on and he still wouldn't look at me. Marley came in with muddy paws just as the doorbell went. "Whoa" I caught Marley around the middle. "Sam, get here!"

"What?"

"Here" I handed Marley to him. "Your dog, you clean her up"

I left Sam to it and answered the door to a kid with orange hair. "Can I help you?"

"I'm a friend of Sam's from school, Lee just Lee. Were playing ball up the field"

"Just Lee?" I asked with an amused smile.

"Yes" He nodded vigorously. "No one can pronounce my second name you see"

"Okay then. Sam!"

"Urgh, what now Dean?" Sam complained.

"Lee, just Lee is here, want's you to come out and play, be back before your bed and bath at six "

Sam shot me a dark look as he went with his friend Lee, just Lee who grinned at me as they left. I chuckled.


	11. Chapter 11

Meg was worried, she shouldn't be after all Crowley always promised he would protect her but in all fairness he would put himself first, as would she.

It had been okay, this town it was just them, their side. But then Castiel turned up, but he was okay she could handle him even if Zachariah was scared of him.

Meg didn't get scared, she got worried. Like when Ruby and Anna showed up. Anna wasn't a threat until you pissed her off and would just blow, when that happened was when you got worried. And Ruby, she had the best brains, intelligence was dangerous. And Meg, by not being as smart as she would have liked made mistakes.

They had to watch themselves, and if things were not looking too good she'd pull everyone she fucking knew in. If there was going to be a fight she was going to win.

But just what could the fight be about?

Meg walked down the club towards the exit passing Dean who was nursing a drink. She stopped for a moment and looked at the guy. He was good-looking in a pretty way which made him attractive to Crowley. Crowley loved the pretty ones, the innocent ones and then he loved destroying them.

That was the part Meg hated. She loved working for the mafia in a high position. She was Crowley's second in command which meant he okayed everything and she carried it out. She loved commanding others below her, loved the raw danger, the blood and the guts, the torture.

But hurting innocent children, she stayed out of that. It wasn't right.

"Hi Dean" She sat next to him. Larry was at the bar tonight, she liked Larry. He was a weird gay who knew nothing about what really went on, he was just that kind of dumb to not know too.

"Hi Meg" He said turning towards her.

She reached out, grabbing hold of his chin and pulling him close.

"Hey!" Dean tried to pull back but her grip was too tight for him. She let him go after she got a good look at his neck. "What the hell?"

"I can't tell you Dean" Meg stood up. "Be careful" She stood up and felt a warm hand on her back.

"Dean has to be careful, hmm?"

Meg glanced at Dean who was facing the floor with an uncomfortable expression on his face.

"Nothing" Meg turned around grabbing hold of his hand and chucking it away from her. "To do with you"

She felt Lucifer's stare on her all the way out of the club.

She should have just left Dean alone.

ooo

"Does someone need to be taught a lesson?" Lucifer sat down beside me, his hand on my thigh almost touching my hip. I hated the arousal that sprung up on me.

"N-no, I don't know what she's on about"

"Now why don't I believe you?" Lucifer squeezed my thigh, I yelped.

"Everything okay?" Larry asked eyes on me.

"Everything is fine, isn't it Dean?" Lucifer smiled at me, I nodded slowly.

"All the same" Lucifer said standing up and pulling me with him. "I just think Dean needs fresh air"

"Please Luce" I begged as he clutched me by the neck tightly as he tugged me out. He took me down the alleyway by the club and threw me to the ground.

"Luce? Luce?" Lucifer kicked out at me hitting me in the chest. "It's fucking Lucifer" He kicked me harder in the chest and I began to wheeze. He caught hold of my neck again and pulled me to my knees. "Suck me"

"What?"

Lucifer's eyes darkened and I knew I was in for it. "I asked you to blow me Dean, your my slut and you will do what I say" He thrust his hips out and I undid his zip on his jeans with shaking hands.

I tried to breathe but I just couldn't as his jeans was open, his boxers were down and he thrust into my mouth.

I couldn't breathe even as I took him into my mouth. He cradled my head and tugged me down as he lifted his hips up.

I just couldn't breathe but I was still taking him, my chest was constricting, my throat dry as sandpaper. I choked which only made him smile and as he hit the back of my throat I just needed air. But his grip was too tight on me that I couldn't free myself, I choked again and my cheeks were now wet, I just couldn't- and then he shuddered- and then he was coming.

I swallowed I had no choice and finally I was free. I fell to my hands and sucked in the air desperately as Lucifer laughed at me.

"You are a laugh Deanie" Lucifer pulled me up again once his clothes were once more in place. "You have two options- Come with me or stay here for anyone to take you"

I made myself stand up and go with Lucifer. The people that would come down an alleyway at night in Crowley's corner would kill me after they were finished. I wouldn't be good to my family dead.

This was all for them after all.

"Good boy" Lucifer called after me as I followed him, the guards stationed outside the club laughed as I walked past, I tried to ignore them.

His car was not parked so far away so we reached it in no time. I got into the passenger seat but as soon as I did Lucifer attacked, pushing me up against the side of the car and kissing me as he slid his hand in-between my legs.

I couldn't help the arousal that sprung up on me especially being as I could breathe now, I could still taste him on me and it was nasty so I leaned into the kiss. He tasted of peppermint and soon that was all I could taste and I was thankful.

I hated giving blow jobs and I hated swallowing because no matter what anybody said, it tasted horrible.

He rubbed his hand over my erection furiously making me give a startled cry and shamefully I began to buck up into his hand. "See I knew you liked this, slut" Lucifer said into my ear as with one last buck and rub I came.

A knock sounded on the door and Lucifer wound the window down. "Sir, you really can't-" The guard stopped at seeing Lucifer. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't-"

"It's fine" Lucifer waved him away. "We were just leaving"

He started the car up and I turned my head to look out the window. "Have a look in the back"

I glanced at him and then sat up on the seat. "Just open it"

I reached for the zipper on the black cover hanging and opened it to reveal a suit. It was black and made to fit me. "You got me a suit"

"Don't be so surprised, I know you don't own one, well I know you don't own enough for one good enough where I'm taking you"

I zipped it back up and sat down. "I like it, thank you"

"Oh no worries Dean, keep it"

"Really" I couldn't help the grin that lighted up my face but I had never received a gift from anyone before other then dad and Sam on my birthdays. "Where we going?"

"A dinner with business associates"

"What business are you in?" I asked carefully, not sure if I would get hit for it. I didn't get Lucifer, with Crowley I knew how to act around him but with Lucifer I didn't. I couldn't figure him out at all and I was usually good at that.

"An business, all you have to do is sit there and look like my trophy boyfriend, get it?"

"I get it" I guess I shouldn't have asked then. He drove back to his place and I was hoping like hell Castiel would not be there, that would be awkward.

Thankfully he wasn't as Lucifer ordered me to take a shower, get changed and meet him in the living room. I looked in the mirror once the suit was on, leaving my hair wet, I looked mighty alright if I dared say.

"You look nice" Lucifer said lounging against a piano I never noticed he had before, as he kept glancing out the window. He was wearing tight black trousers in his long legs, leaning against that piano, fuck he was hot. I know what he did to me but he was good looking, like real good looking.

"Hello there" Lucifer gripped my chin softly and I realised I was now standing next to him. God, what was wrong with me? I leaned into his touch, it was hard not to, he was so hypnotizing. He tilted my chin up and kissed me, just the once and then let me go.

"Dean" Lucifer started and then stopped, biting his lip and looking away.

"Yes?"

"Nothing" He stood up. "Come on, they're here"

I wanted to ask who was but I knew better. A slick black limo was outside that we got in to see a polished and attractive man sitting with a gorgeous blonde woman. I wasn't gay, I was bisexual and damn was she hard to not look at, Lucifer was checking her out too, the man oblivious.

We exchanged greetings, their names were Mia and Damon and seemed nice enough people. The journey didn't take long and it stopped outside a posh restaurant. It was decked out in red furnishings and brown panelled flooring, the tables grouped in fours, six's and eights. We sat down near the middle completing a table with four people already there. There was another gay couple there, Anthony and Chris.

Chris was cute and more my age while Anthony was the oldest there. The last couple was Jerome and Lila who seemed the nicest there.

They were all attractive and I should stop being so horny. I reached for the fresh jug of water pouring myself a glass.

"Can you pour me some?" Chris asked quietly.

"Sure" I poured him a glass but he still shyly looked at me. He was really cute.

"What are you having Dean?" Lucifer bumped my arm while he glared at Chris, Chris quickly looked down catching Anthony's attention.

"Do you have a problem Lucifer?" Anthony asked darkly.

"Yeah I want your boy to stop looking at what's mine"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Chris here was looking at my Dean"

"Chris wasn't"

"Really? You trust his loyalty to you? And I know what I saw"

"Um guys" Mia said as her partner tried to cover up his laughs. Jerome and Lila both had amused looks on their face.

"I'm sorry" Chris bit his lip hard. "I, I-"

"Chris" Anthony looked down at Chris. "Do you want to explain yourself?"

"I'm sorry" Chris repeated and this time he's eyes welled up with tears. "I" He shook his head back and forth and then buried his head into Anthony's chest. "Ant please, I love you, I love you"

"I think we should do this another time" Anthony stood up, bringing Chris with him.

"Next time just leave the kid at home" Lila said to Anthony. "If he can't act grown-up then I don't want him here next time"

Lucifer stood up apologising to Lila and Jerome as Damon did the same. The ride back in the limo was quiet and uncomfortable. I was just worried that Lucifer would have a way of putting the blame of the disastrous business meeting on me.

He stormed into the house and I was unsure of whether I was meant to follow him or not, when he stopped at the door. He hit the door hard once, venting out anger and then turned to me.

I opened my mouth, to say anything at all but all he did was kiss me. "I just" Lucifer pulled apart and looked up at his apartment. "I like you Dean, okay?"

And then Lucifer hurried away.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**

** Bitblondetoday: Sorry but I'm afraid you can't have Dean. **

**obsession-is-my-life and guest: Thanks for the help. **


	12. Chapter 12

"Michael called" Lucifer said with a flat tone to his voice as Castiel tumbled out of bed.

Michael called brought Castiel to a stop filling him with homesick immediately. Castiel had never been away from him for so long and the way things had ended between them, Castiel wanted nothing more than for Michael to say _It's alright Castiel, I forgive you, you need me I'm there. _"What did he say?"

"Not to talk to you, to talk to Anna, she doesn't have a mobile phone. If he wanted to talk you to he would have called you"

Castiel sat down at the kitchen island on the stool, picking at the granite on the table top. Lucifer sighed and looked over at him. "Do you miss him?"

"No I'm a grown man, I don't need to be cared for by my big brother anymore" Lucifer rolled his eyes and continued to wipe down the kitchen. "You can help then. Anna went out last night and hasn't come back. You can start by taking out the trash. Or did Michael do all that for you?"

"No, you seem to be in rather high spirits, what happened?"

"I had an amazing date with my boyfriend last night" Lucifer sat opposite Castiel. "We went for a meal with business associates" Lucifer replayed the whole night with a grin on his face but all Castiel wanted to do was leave the conversation. He couldn't listen to his boyfriend going on a date with his animal. How could he forget that in all the time him and Dean spent together, Dean still belonged to Lucifer and there was no way to get him un-belonged.

Castiel almost threw up when Lucifer said that he was a good boy that night. Castiel got the double meaning to that, Dean had serviced him and willingly.

All the time Lucifer had this glint in his eyes that looked to Castiel that he was trying to get a rise out of him.

Eventually Lucifer shut up and Castiel took the trash outside. He leaned up against the wall of the apartment and breathed in slowly. He was happy back in his hometown with his nice older brother and the decent boyfriend. The job was great until it wasn't a job no longer.

But here, the only good thing was Dean. He hated his older brother, hated the job here; it held no torch to what it had been like back home. Dean was like a shining beacon of light, the one pushing Castiel to get up and repeat the same things every day.

Castiel looked down at his watch, seeing the time and left for work, pulling up at the school twenty minutes later. "You've got a present" Ms. Lowey, the young blonde and pretty receptionist who had a six year old son and a boyfriend, said as he stepped into the office.

"Have I?" Castiel stopped in his tracks.

"Yes" Ms. Lowey grinned. "I put it in your classroom, it's a few massive basket of goods"

There was only one person Castiel knew who would send a basket full of goodies. "Thank you" He said to her and left for his classroom. The baskets dominated two desks and the floor around it. Castiel opened the note.

_To a brother, the crazy one who rooms with a psycho _

_Heard about you flying the nest and your new job. Good luck bro; make this one stick, hey? _

_Here's some treats oh and share them with your lovely staff. _

_If you need anything, you're big bro is here for you_

Castiel smiled at Gabriel's note and hid it away in his pocket. The last time he saw Gabriel was two weeks before he had that fight with Michael. He had been moping around the house after being made jobless, annoying the hell out of Michael until Gabriel came and took him to see a drag queen (to cheer you up).

It had worked, he had been slightly happier when he got back. It didn't last long though.

Gabriel had two boys and a girl and was currently living with yet another rich boyfriend in New York. Gabriel was a gold digger and with the lifestyle he liked to live needed to be.

Castiel offered the cupcakes to Ms. Lowly and then dropped the rest off at the teachers' lounge. "There from your brother, older or younger?" The American history teacher asked. Mr. Bloom loved his history, his main focus being on family history.

"Older by two years" Castiel informed him.

"Didn't you say you lived with your brother?" He carried on.

"I have a lot of brothers"

"Is there a long history of having a lot of siblings in your family line?"

"No my father's just a whore" That shut him up and made him move away. Castiel made his way to the coffee pot, accepting mumbled thank yous as he passed the staff. Once he had coffee in him, he'd feel better. Seeing Dean would make him forget that Michael had not and will never call for him.

He took the drink of coffee leaving the lounge and headed for his classroom. He kept his gaze on his window waiting for Dean to come into the school, he didn't have him until after lunch but seeing him would make things a little better. He came in before the bell went with Jo, who he had remained fast friends with since that day when she took him home that one afternoon.

Castiel went through the morning like clockwork, the ache for something ever present. His classroom door opened five minutes after the bell for lunch rang.

"Someone needs some extra special teaching" Dean said as he closed the door behind him and used my key to lock it.

"How the hell did you get that?" Castiel asked him.

"That's for me to know" Dean grinned and walked over to the desk.

Castiel shook his head. "So this special teaching?"

"I hoped you could teach me it" Dean came around the desk and sat on Castiel's lap, leaning in to kiss him.

Castiel ran his hands gently over Dean's back as he kissed him back. _A desk and two people, a locked room. Giggling and fumbling then belts clattering to the floor. Red fingernails digging into one's back leaving nail marks all over, arms behind back pressed together. Exposed to the air and then smuggled in heat. "I'll be your teacher"_

"I can't, not here Dean" Castiel drew back and turned his head away.

"Why not?" Dean's tone held a childish hint to it.

"Dean I said no!"

"Fine" Dean stood up, threw the key back at Castiel after unlocking the door and then slammed it behind him.

Castiel put his head in his heads and breathed in and out slowly. He just had to go and upset him, didn't he? Castiel stood up, looked back over at the gift from Gabriel, the gold-digger father and then brought out his phone, looking over Michael. He took a deep breath and then pressed call. It rang and then Michael's smooth voice came over the phone. "Hello? Who is this?" He had deleted the number, unbelievable.

"It's Cass"

"Castiel Novak, why are you calling me?"

"Michael, I need to-"

"What money? I told you Castiel-"

"No Goddamit. I don't want any money. Please Michael, I'm sorry about everything. I just want to talk to you like normal. Please Michael"

"Castiel, I'm sure your be fine, I am not the only sibling you have"

"Michael it's not the same"

"We'll not the same anymore Castiel, goodbye" Michael then hung up the phone. Castiel felt the tears streaming down his face, he sniffed and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. He reached in his drawer for the bottle of Vodka he kept in there and poured a shot into the bottle cap, knocking it back.

He drank until he forgot all about the fight with Dean and with Michael, then put the half bottle of drink back in the drawer. He's class came in then, Castiel told them to just read their books as he sat in his chair, gazing into thin air.

Three quarters through the lesson he went in search of Dean who was in Ms. Capelin's Biology class. Capelin was a teacher that Castiel got on well with, married to a naturalist and five months pregnant. They went to shooting practice every Saturday afternoon. Her first name however he had no idea how to pronounce so just called her Capelin, most people did.

"I need to talk to Dean for a moment"

"Of course. Mr. Winchester please go with Mr. Novak"

Dean got up reluctantly and left the classroom. He leaned against the wall, one foot up on the wall and looked away from Castiel. "What do you want?"

"I'm so sorry Dean. I just didn't want to do it here. We're not in Harry Potter and have silencing charms to put up so that nobody can hear us" Dean chuckled at the Harry Potter reference. "My classroom was right next door to another, it was just too dangerous"

Dean nodded. "I know, I'm sorry too"

"Thank god" I sighed out with relief, my body sagging against the wall. "Are you busy tonight? I have to talk to someone about something" I kissed his forehead. "And you're the only one who I can talk with"

"If you get a takeaway then yes. My brother can cook dinner for him and dad"

"It's a deal"

000

A fake boyfriend is what I needed as Lucifer asked me if I was staying for dinner. He was getting pots out the cupboard and banging them on the stove; Lucifer always did everything loud.

Anna was sitting on the bar stool fresh out the shower, hair wet. "Of course Luce, I forget you're the best cook in the whole wide world"

"Oh thank you" Lucifer bowed, Anna laughed.

"What's wrong little bro?" Lucifer said pushing my chin up with his middle finger and studying my face.

"Nothing's wrong"

"Hmm if you say so" Lucifer turned back to the stove. "So am I cooking for three?"

"Two" I told him. "I have a date"

"Oooh you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend" Anna turned to me.

"It's only our second date"

"And second fuck" Lucifer said making Anna laugh. When Lucifer was acting like a decent person him and Anna got on like a house on fire. It upset Anna the most every time Lucifer did what he did because how they could have been if Lucifer was normal.

It was also why Lucifer would listen to Anna more than anyone else. Lucifer wasn't completely soulless, somewhere in there he cared, and the person he cared most about was Anna.

In their family it had always been Michael and Rachel; the parents, Lucifer and Anna; the messed up ones; Gabriel and twin Loki; the tricksters, Uriel and Balthazar; the rash ones, Castiel and Hester; the serious ones. Then the parents split up and split the family in half. Castiel didn't even know where Rachel was now.

"Whatever I'm going to get ready" Castiel left for his bedroom, getting dressed quickly and then leaving to get Dean's takeaway. Castiel got them two cheeseburgers and fries, in large for Dean who was a big eater.

Castiel waited at the park for thirty seconds until Dean was there, kissing his lips and taking the food. "In large, dude I love you"

"Well Dean it's a bit too early to say I love you yet" Castiel joked.

"Shut up jerk" Dean punched him lightly in the shoulder, burger already in-between his teeth.

They sat on the swings as they ate the food, Dean finishing first. "What do you need to talk about?" Dean asked after, turning his full attention to Castiel.

"Mind if I smoke?" He asked Dean, getting his cigarettes out his pocket that Lucifer had given him. He always gave drugs and fags away to his family for free, drink too. That was always one good thing about Lucifer.

Castiel lit up at Dean's slight nod. "Me and my siblings didn't have our parents bringing us up, our older brother Michael did. I had been living with him before I came here. I had a job at my school in my hometown and lived with Michael. I lost my job and was constantly arguing with Michael over every little thing, because I was stuck at home. It built up and up until we had one massive argument and he kicked me out. I called him earlier and he basically told me that he was done with me. He'been there for me my entire life and now he doesn't even want to talk to me"

"I wouldn't like to imagine that" Dean squeezed my hand that wasn't holding the cigarettes. "I know you're a teacher but since you're dating a student then you can't tell on me"

"Tell?" Castiel put out the stub of the fag and squeezed dean's hand back.

"My father used to be an marine until he had an accident and now he's in a wheelchair for life. He's always cranky and depressed and I have to look after my brother to. I can't tell anyone about the situation, obviously. But if someone tried to take my dad and brother off me, I couldn't handle it. I'm here for you Castiel"

"Thank you" Castiel leant forward and rested his forehead against Dean's. "I'd like to help you out if you're let me. At least it will make me feel better knowing that I can help you and I can forget about Michael"

"Really?" Dean's breath fanned across Castiel's cheek and then his lips were brushing he's.

"I'd love to"

"You'd have to hope my dad agrees first" Dean chuckled. "It's like dealing with a grumpy old man who hates life"

"My first job was working at a hospital, I'll be fine"

"Don't say that yet Cass, you haven't met my dad yet" Dean's mouth captured his.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and sorry for not updating in like a month. But it's summer now so I should be able to update more. I'm going away until Monday so I should have a chapter ready for when I get back since I'll be taking my laptop.**


End file.
